Todo el Tiempo del Mundo
by GoldenLunas
Summary: —¿Quieres que Akaashi se quede en tu vida? —inquirió Suga—. Es tu mejor amigo ¿no? Supongo que no será algo tan difícil de lograr. —No es a lo que refiero —contrarió Bokuto—. Es verdad que Akaashi es mi mejor amigo, pero yo quiero algo más. Quiero compartir mi vida con Akaashi, y que él comparta la suya conmigo. No como amigos ni compañeros. Quiero... bueno, quiero casarme con él.
1. ¿Qué haría sin ti?

**Este es un pequeño fanfic BokuAka que contará con tres partes, ¡espero que les guste y pronto estaré publicando las partes restantes!**

 **Muchas gracias a _Lucy_ y _Karma_ por betear mi trabajo.**

 **Se despide con mucho amor,**

 _ **Golden Luna.**_

* * *

 **Todo el Tiempo del Mundo**

La luna brillaba en lo alto del cielo, ya entrada la noche. Las animadas voces llenaban la cafetería tras un día de arduo entrenamiento e incontables partidos entre los tres equipos de voleibol presentes en aquel establecimiento. La mayoría de los muchachos e incluso las managers habían regresado a las grandes habitaciones que ocupaban de dormitorio, buscando el añorado descanso tras un agotador día. La hora de la cena había pasado hace ya mucho rato. Los platos habían sido vaciados y lavados y las mesas estaban limpias y ordenadas. Una sola mesa era la excepción. En esta habían unas cuantas latas de soda abiertas pertenecientes a los muchachos de último año que habían decidido quedarse atrás para conversar un rato más, con la promesa de que ellos ordenarían antes de salir.

La conversación inicialmente rondaba acerca de sus mejores recuerdos de preparatoria. Todos mencionaron momentos con el pecho lleno de orgullo, la nostalgia tomando sus voces e, incluso, con la risa interrumpiendo cada oración; habían compartido y oído cada historia increíble. Contaron la primera vez que ganaron un partido, alguna travesura que habían logrado con satisfacción e, incluso, un par de historias sobre citas desastrosas o maravillosas. Pero los recuerdos más añorados eran sobre aquel momento que les había hecho decir _"Por esto amo el voleibol"._

Como cualquier conversación que fluye, el tema de interés no tardó en cambiar hasta convertirse en uno lleno de visiones y fantasías. Hablaban sobre lo que creían que les deparaba el futuro. Con el cambio del centro de atención, había llegado también un nuevo ambiente, uno nostálgico. Se suponía que la mayoría de los presentes eran rivales de cancha, pero no podían evitar sentirse unidos fuera de esta, en especial cuando todos entendían perfectamente el sentimiento por el que estaban pasando. Todos tenían algo en común: eran de último año. El tiempo que les quedaba en preparatoria era muy limitado, lo que les forzaba a prepararse cada vez más para enfrentar un futuro que podría ser incierto.

Cada uno acotaba su punto de vista con emoción; Daichi hablaba con orgullo, con voz poderosa, paseando su mirada entre los presentes. Una actitud que demostraba su liderazgo en el equipo de cuervos. Desde los costados del pelinegro, Sugawara hablaba con emoción y confianza, sonriendo con clara esperanza en sus planes, antes de darle la palabra al gran castaño de cabello largo. Asahi trataba de contar con seguridad, pero sus ojos constantemente se desviaban hacia el piso o techo, tratando de ignorar los nervios que luchaban por salirse de control. Los tres comentaban las altas posibilidades de seguir jugando voleibol en la universidad, aunque Asahi acotó que ni siquiera estaba seguro de que iría a una. No porque no pudiera, si no porque sentía que necesitaba más tiempo para decidir qué estudiaría. Sus compañeros de equipos reaccionaron comentando que no estaban sorprendidos ante esto; sin embargo, Suga se tomó el tiempo para mostrar su apoyo a Asahi, consolándolo con sus habituales francas palabras.

Tras los integrantes del equipo de los cuervos, Kuroo tomó la palabra. El pelinegro fue constantemente interrumpido por su compañero de cabello castaño y baja estatura, quien aportaba burlas o comentarios graciosos a los futuros planes del líder del Nekoma, aunque éste no se veía afectado en lo absoluto y terminó su monólogo invitando a Yaku a exponer su punto, con una sonrisa de medio lado, que parecía de mal agüero. En los ojos de Yaku se podía ver que había entendido que Kuroo estaba por cobrar venganza; resignándose a lo estaba por venir, tomó la palabra y con cierto brillo en los ojos explicó lo mucho que deseaba seguir jugando voleibol, mientras agregaba sus planes y sueños, siendo interrumpido en repetidas ocasiones por la socarrona voz de Kuroo, quien se encargaba de explicarle cómo fallarían sus planes, a lo que Yaku respondía lo mejor que podía. Se habían montado una guerra privada, que ninguno tenía la intención de perder. El muchacho de cabello azabache realmente no era una mala persona, simplemente gustaba de molestar a Yaku. En especial cuando éste había iniciando el ataque. Para cuando el castaño terminó de hablar y el azabache de arruinar sus ideas, Daichi se volteó hacia Bokuto, quien había pasado los últimos minutos carcajeándose con las interacciones de los dos miembros del Nekoma, y le invitó a compartir su visión sobre su propio futuro.

Todas las miradas se posaron en el capitán del Fukurodani, quien, inmerso en sus pensamientos, sonrió ampliamente antes de empezar a hablar.

—Bueno, comenzando por lo más obvio, quiero seguir jugando voleibol —expresó, con su usual sonrisa confiada—. Perteneceré al equipo nacional de Japón, ya lo verán. Y más les vale a ustedes presumir que conocen personalmente al mejor jugador de todo Japón ¿entienden? —No había una sola pizca de duda en su voz, ni la habitual carcajada que indicaba que estaba bromeando. Pero nadie estaba sorprendido ante esto, pues uno de sus atributos más reconocibles era la gran confianza que tenía en sus habilidades en el voleibol.

Pero eso no quería decir que la oportunidad para fastidiarle un poco se le iba a escapar a Kuroo de las manos.

—¿Tú, el mejor jugador de todo Japón? Ni siquiera pudiste entrar entre los tres mejores rematadores, ¿qué te da tanta confianza? —retó el pelinegro, con una sonrisa socarrona acompañando la oración.

—Si estás esperando que me ponga _emo_ , inténtalo en otro momento. Justo ahora estoy de muy buen humor —calló Bokuto a su amigo, quien pestañeaba repetidas veces, atónito.

—No sabía que estabas al tanto de tus extraños cambios de humor.

—No soy tan idiota ahora ¿Eh?

Kuroo podía argumentar contra esa afirmación, pero decidió quedarse callado. Ya encontraría mejores momentos para molestar a Bokuto.

—Pero... más que jugar voleibol, hay algo más que quiero presente en mi futuro —comenzó de nuevo el joven de ojos dorados. Esta vez su tono había cambiado, era más serio, pero en él había un toque de añoranza. Bokuto paseó su mirada entre los muchachos con los que compartía la mesa, antes de seguir hablando—. Akaashi —Soltó. La incertidumbre cubrió los rostros de los presentes, como una pregunta sin formular que rogaba ser respondida.

—¿Quieres que Akaashi se quede en tu vida? —inquirió Suga, pasados unos cuantos segundos—. Bueno, es tu mejor amigo ¿no? Supongo que no será algo tan difícil de lograr.

—No es a lo que refiero —contrarió Bokuto, batallando para encontrar las palabras para explicar lo que sucedía en su cabeza—. Es verdad que Akaashi es mi mejor amigo, así que hay muchas posibilidades de que sí, se quede en mi vida incluso cuando me vaya a la universidad... Pero... Pero yo quiero algo _más_. Quiero compartir mi vida con Akaashi, y que él comparta la suya conmigo. No como amigos ni compañeros. Quiero... bueno, quiero _casarme_ con él —Un ligero rubor cubrió las mejillas del muchacho en el momento, acompañando el momento en el que anunció sus intenciones.

El resto de los jóvenes en la mesa habían sido tomados por sorpresa ante esa declaración, y sus expresiones no lo ocultaban en lo más mínimo. Suga susurró un "Oh", en el momento en que la frase fue absorbida por su cerebro. Daichi y Asahi, estaban perplejos. Daichi se tomó su tiempo para pensar en la gran paciencia que debería desarrollar Akaashi, en caso de que la fantasía del joven de cabello dicromático se hiciera realidad. Yaku miró a su capitán, en busca de una explicación o un indicio de que Kuroo ya estaba al tanto de las intenciones de su amigo, pero este estaba igual de anonadado que su compañero.

—¿Quieres... casarte con Akaashi? —inquirió Kuroo, torciendo ligeramente la cabeza, todavía tratando de asimilar la situación. En todo el tiempo que había conocido a Bokuto, no se imaginaba que él sería capaz de pensar en algo tan serio como el matrimonio. Se preguntó si Bokuto realmente sabía el significado del matrimonio— Espera, —Y, entonces, se dio cuenta que había hecho la pregunta incorrecta—. ¿Estás _enamorado_ de Akaashi?

En sonrojo en el rostro de Bokuto aumentó. Miró a la mesa un par de segundos, meditando sus acciones. Levantó la mirada y conectó sus ojos con los de Kuroo. El joven de cabello azabache abrió sus propios ojos perplejos. Los ojos ambarinos brillaban como una respuesta silenciosa, llenos del amor que sentía por su vice-capitán, alimentados por todos los recuerdos que estos compartían.

Y a pesar de que la respuesta era obvia, inhaló profundamente antes de exclamar:

—¡Sí! Estoy enamorado de Akaashi. Y me voy a casar con él.

—¡Qué tierno! —animó Suga, sonriente—. ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo te gusta Akaashi?

—Eh... Creo que desde que nos conocimos.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Yaku— ¿Fue amor a primera vista?

—Sí —concordó Bokuto, soltando una leve carcajada—. Se podría decir que sí.

—Y... ¿Akaashi sabe de esto? —preguntó Asahi.

—¡Así es!

—¿Akaashi te corresponde? —cuestionó Daichi, sorprendido.

El rostro de Bokuto volvió a enrojecerse una vez más.

—Sí... Él también... Akaashi... Él siente lo mismo —respondió pasados unos segundos.

Todos los presentes felicitaron animadamente a Bokuto por su relación. Estaban bastante sorprendidos por la revelación. Bokuto aceptaba las alentadoras palabras con un brillo que lo rodeaba, con la felicidad saliendo pos los poros de su cuerpo.

Kuroo seguía en silencio. Sonriéndole al muchacho de ojos ambarinos. Por mucho tiempo creyó que no había nada de Bokuto que pudiera sorprenderlo a estas alturas. Ya se había dado cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba.

No estaba sorprendido por la relación que compartían, llevaba un tiempo sospechando que el dúo de los búhos tenía una _conexión_ especial. Hay cosas que no se pueden ocultar por mucho que trates de enterrarlo.

Tampoco le había inmutado el que Akaashi correspondiera, pues Kuroo era observador y había podido notar los verdaderos sentimientos del menor en esos momentos de descuido en los que miraba al capitán como si quisiera regalarle el mundo.

Lo que le sorprendía era la _profundidad_ de esa conexión y la _intensidad_ con la que los sentimientos de su amigo de ojos ambarinos correspondían los de Keiji.

No obstante, si Kuroo sabía algo de Bokuto, es que era descuidado. Quería saber si era igual de descuidado en su relación.

—Vaya… —murmuró el pelinergro de rasgos felinos, pensativo— De verdad que todo esto me tiene sorprendido. Cuéntame, _Romeo_ , ¿desde hace cuánto son novios?

El aludido se quedó quieto ante la pregunta. Repentinamente, su alegre aura se había apaciguado.

—Nosotros… Bueno… Él sabe que lo amo… pero… —bajó su mirada por un par de segundos y su sonrisa disminuyó. La pregunta le había hecho darse cuenta de que nunca habían sido muy claros en su relación. Sabían de sus sentimientos, sí. Pero Bokuto ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de pedirle formalmente a Akaashi que fuera su novio. Se sentía culpable. Tonto.

—¿Y esto? —Kuroo fingió sorpresa. Tenía razón sobre Bokuto—. ¿Por qué te deprimiste de la nada, _querido Búho_? ¿Sucede algo?

—Nunca… Nunca le pedí que Akaashi que fuéramos novios —admitió, avergonzado.

—¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Nunca!? —exclamó Suga, claramente impactado.

Bokuto negó con la cabeza, todavía encarando a la superficie plana de la mesa.

—Entonces... ¿Cómo funcionaba su relación? —cuestionó el libero del Nekoma.

—Bueno... —Koutarou dudó unos segundos— Como una relación normal, supongo. Nos veíamos a seguido… Es decir, no íbamos a citas, pero siempre nos veíamos… —Su tono de voz fue disminuyendo, mientra procesaba las palabras que decía—. Nunca… Nunca hemos ido a una cita… —murmuró, con asombro melancólico— Soy un novio… o amigo, ¡O lo que sea!, terrible.

Koutarou había entrado en un momento de auto-reflexión que no hacía más que recordarle lo poco dedicado que estaba en esa relación que mantenía con Akaashi.

Los demás presentes se miraron consternados; Bokuto claramente había entrado en uno de sus momentos desanimados, y ellos no tenían idea de cómo arreglarlo. Observaron al capitán de Fukurodani hundirse en su propio pozo de miseria por otro par de segundos, hasta que Daichi decidió hablar:

—¡No le des tanta importancia a las citas! —dijo, tratando de reclamar la atención del desanimado muchacho—. Estoy seguro de que Akaashi no le da peso a esas cosas. Lo único por lo que debes preocuparte es por que el tiempo que pasan juntos sea de calidad.

—¡Es verdad! —concordó Suga. Bokuto empezaba a lucir ligeramente más animado. Iban por buen camino— ¿Cómo son los momentos que pasan juntos?

—Ah, son bastante bonitos —Bokuto sonrió ante los recuerdos, los cuales no tardó en comenzar a contarles—: Cuando estamos en práctica la pasamos muy bien. Akaashi siempre coloca la pelota de forma que yo la pueda rematar perfectamente y cuando volteo a verlo, Akaashi tiene esa expresión de orgullo que me emociona —Movió sus manos, haciendo énfasis con estas en algunas partes del relato, imitando un remate en el aire—. ¡Oh! En la hora del almuerzo siempre voy a buscarlo a su salón. Comemos juntos todos los días. —Una cálida sonrisa se mostraba en sus labios.

—¿Ves que no tienes que preocuparte por lo de las citas? —recordó el chico de pelo platinado, cariñosamente.

—Sí, tienen razón —Soltó una risa corta—. También pasamos mucho tiempo en mi casa —continuó—. Escuchamos música, vemos películas, ¡incluso estudiamos! Bueno, Akaashi me ayuda a estudiar. Dice que sería malo para el equipo si el capitán tuviera muchos problemas en clases —Rió efusivamente, a lo que los demás se unieron, en carcajadas más bajas. Bokuto paró su risa en seco cuando a su mente regresaron diversos momentos en los que Akaashi suspiraba exasperadamente ante sus acciones.

—¿Bokuto? —preguntó Yaku, notando el repentino cambio— ¿Estás bien?

—Akaashi… —susurró el peli-gris; los demás chicos presentes en la habitación tuvieron que inclinarse en dirección del hablante para entender las palabras que salían de su boca— él usualmente se fastidia… con las cosas que hago. Aunque trate de hacerlo reír… Cuando hago una broma o… o digo tonterías…

—¿Es decir, todo el tiempo? —atacó Kuroo, ganándose una mirada fulminante del vice-capitán de los cuervos, seguida por un codazo del castaño de baja estatura sentado a su lado, consiguiendo que el pelinegro soltara un quejido de dolor.

Bokuto simplemente lo miró. Ojos tristes y mueca decaída, sin ánimos de discutirle a Kuroo, para luego seguir hablando:

—Cuando hago cosas así… Akaashi se ve fastidiado. —Hizo una pausa, en la que señaló a Kuroo con un movimiento vago gesto de su mano—. Y él tiene razón, lo hago muy seguido. ¿Qué me garantiza que Akaashi no está cansado de mí y sólo está conmigo por costumbre? ¿O porque sabe que me deprimiría y eso afectaría al equipo?

—Bokuto, estoy seguro de que Akaashi de verdad te quiere —Susurró Yaku, tratando de animar al melancólico muchacho.

—Pero… piénsalo, Yaku… Lo que digo tiene sentido. Tengo muchos motivos para estar con Akaashi, para haberme enamorado de él. —Gesticulaba mientras hacía dibujos invisibles en la mesa con sus dedos— Akaashi es inteligente, es muy amable y respetuoso, ¡todo lo hace bien! Siempre está cuidándome; incluso me envía mensajes en la noche para recordarme dormir temprano. —Levantó la mirada. Sus ojos reflejaban la tristeza que sentía apoderarse su alma ante la idea de que la persona a la que había considerado el amor de su vida no lo quisiera realmente—. Él lo hace todo por mí. ¿Y yo? ¿Qué bueno le doy yo a Akaashi? Nunca lo cuido, ni siquiera me molesto en preguntar cómo está o cómo va su día. Sólo le doy más problemas y responsabilidades.

Los presentes se miraron, buscando alguna forma de parar a Bokuto y sacarlo de tu trance depresivo, sin éxito en encontrar ideas.

Koutarou suspiró desesperadamente, antes de agregar:

—No sé qué pensaba… Creyendo que Akaashi querría pasar su vida conmigo… —Sonrió con aflicción—. Seguro ni siquiera quiere estar en esta tonta relación conmigo…

—Okay, suficiente. —Kuroo llamó la atención de su amigo chocando las manos con fuerza frente a su rostro—. ¡Hora de salir del modo deprimido!

—Pero, Kuroo…

—¡Escucha, _Búho estúpido_! —acalló, señalando al aludido con un dedo amenazador—. Akaashi no es el tipo de persona que soportaría cosas que le molestan ¡Tú deberías saber eso! ¿No recuerdas lo sincero que tiende a ser? Si Akaashi no te quisiera tanto como tú lo quieres a él, hace bastante tiempo que hubiera terminado esa rara relación que ustedes se traen.

—¿Eso crees?

—Estoy seguro —aseveró el azabache con una sonrisa—. Así que ahora cambia esa cara, que nos estás deprimiendo a todos —bromeó mientras proporcionaba un amistoso puñetazo en el macizo brazo del muchacho de cabello dicromático.

—Ya, ya… Entiendo, pero… ¿Qué tan seguro estás de que Akaashi me quiere? —preguntó Bokuto, ansioso por información que alimentara esa pequeña burbuja de esperanza que había nacido con las palabras de su amigo.

—Tan seguro, como que a Akaashi le brillan los ojos cada vez que te mira.

—¿Le brillan los ojos? —repitió con un matiz de incredulidad, mientras la sonrisa en su rostro se esparcía de oreja a oreja.

—Como un par de luciérnagas —aseguró Kuroo.

El ánimo eufórico de Bokuto había regresado. Sentía su estómago lleno de cosquillas, las ganas de sonreír parecían pretender no dejar su lado por un buen tiempo. Su estado emocionado se manifestó cuando levantó las manos por encima de su cabeza. Puños cerrados y ojos victoriosos, para así soltar su clásico "¡Hey, hey, hey!", como cuando celebraba una victoria. Aunque para Bokuto, saber que Akaashi sí le quería, era una victoria. Risas de parte de los cinco muchachos siguieron el grito de ánimo.

Internamente, le agradecían a Kuroo haber arreglado el desastre emocional de Bokuto. A pesar de llevar conociendo a Koutarou unos cuantos meses ya, aún no sabían cómo reaccionar ante los repentinos cambios emocionales que lo atacaban con frecuencia. Mucho menos tenían idea de cómo arreglarlo y evitar que volviera a pasar.

Parecía que la conversación volvería a tomar su curso original, cuando un muchacho de corto cabello azabache se apareció en el umbral de la puerta, con su habitual expresión seria e impenetrable.

—Disculpen la interrupción —comunicó sin dejar su lugar.

—¡Akaashi! —gritó Bokuto, alargando las 'a' en el medio del nombre— ¡Únetenos!

Empezó a palmear con efusividad el puesto a su lado, tratando de convencer al inmutable muchacho que esperaba en la puerta. El estado emocional del As de Fukurodani parecía salirse por sus poros, su alegría producía una ternura en las personas a su alrededor. Sin embargo, no logró persuadir a su vice-capitán.

—Tal vez otro día, Bokuto-san —rechazó cortésmente—. Te vine a buscar. Ya deberías irte a dormir. Si no duermes lo suficiente, no podrás esforzarte al máximo mañana.

El aludido soltó un quejido infantil, pero no tardó en obedecer las palabras del menor.

La expresión de Akaashi parecía de absoluta seriedad, sin embargo los ojos felinos del capitán de Nekoma captaron la fugaz sonrisa en el momento en que Bokuto llegó al lado del muchacho de cabello oscuro.

El joven de segundo año volvió a mirar al grupo que se reunía en la mesa al centro de la cafetería.

Suga reparó en que Kuroo tenía razón; Akaashi podía controlar su lenguaje corporal con maestría, pero el brillo en sus ojos lo delataría en cualquier segundo. Se sorprendió de que nunca lo hubiera notado antes, quizá porque no le había prestado la suficiente atención a su homónimo del Fukurodani.

Dirigió su mirada a Yaku, quien le confirmó con una sonrisa cómplice que compartían el mismo pensamiento: _«Este muchacho está perdidamente enamorado»._

—Ustedes también deberían irse a dormir —sugirió el azabache—. Ya es bastante tarde.

Y luego de que ambos chicos se despidieran rápidamente desde la puerta, partieron rumbo a la gran habitación que compartían con el resto de su equipo.

Caminaban en silencio a través de los oscuros corredores. La luz de la luna acompañada por la luz blanca artificial, proveniente de los faroles de los alrededores de lugar, entraba por las ventanas, permitiéndoles encontrar su camino en la penumbra.

La verdad era que Bokuto no sabía en dónde se encontraban ni cómo llegar a su destino. Pero Akaashi caminaba a su lado con serenidad, y eso era todo lo que necesitaba para saber que podía seguir adelante sin dudar.

El mayor observó de reojo al muchacho de ojos rasgados. Detalló su rostro. Cada una de sus elegantes facciones. La tersa piel cuya suavidad aún podía evocar en la punta de sus dedos. Sus ojos vagaron hasta los carnosos labios, ajenos a cualquier imperfección; aunque ante los ojos de Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji era la definición de la perfección.

Admirando el aspecto de Akaashi a la tenue luz blanca ofrecida por la noche, Bokuto se daba cuenta de lo afortunado que era.

Akaashi no había cambiado su expresión en todo el camino, pero Bokuto lo conocía mejor que a cualquier cosa. En el medio de esa paz que Akaashi proyectaba, se podía sentir la felicidad. Ahora sus lloriqueos y quejas de la cafetería parecían absurdos y lejanos.

Cómodo de que sus sentimientos eran plenamente correspondidos, y guiado por el romanticismo creado en el ambiente que los rodeaba, el más alto entrelazó sus dedos con los de su acompañante.

Akaashi bajó su mirada hacia sus manos, sorprendido. Levantó la mirada hasta Bokuto y antes de que siquiera pudiera terminar de analizar los sentimientos que el repentino contacto con el mayor le habían provocado, fue interrumpido por éste, quien se excusaba apresuradamente.

—¡Sé que no te gustan las demostraciones en la escuela! Pero está oscuro y no hay nadie alrededor, así que pensé que no te molestaría si−

—No me molesta —aclaró el menor, con sus labios ligeramente curvados.

—¿No? —cuestionó Bokuto con su entusiasmo característico.

—En lo absoluto —aseguró, apretando la mano entre la suya, en un gesto alentador.

Notó a Bokuto volviendo a su posición animada, a su lado. Akaashi había estado abstraído en sus pensamientos desde que se alejaron del comedor. Los pensamientos arremolinándose en su cabeza. Siendo víctima de su debilidad, pensar las cosas en exceso. Aunque había considerado que no merecía la pena expresar sus preocupaciones en voz alta, el acto de nerviosismo de Bokuto le probó lo contrario.

Se tomó un momento para buscar las palabras adecuadas antes de empezar. Siendo de naturaleza callada, solía ser bastante meticuloso con lo que decía. Esta vez no sería la excepción.

—Bokuto-san…

—¿Qué pasa? —respondió con curiosidad.

—¿Qué fue todo ese episodio depresivo allá en la cafetería? —soltó el azabache.

—¿¡Eh!? —Los ojos ambarinos se abrieron de par en par. Esto iba directamente a lista de cosas que no se esperaba saliendo de los labios de Akaashi—. Tú... ¿¡Escuchaste lo que dije!? ¿Lo escuchaste todo? —El nerviosismo se había apoderado de la voz de Bokuto.

—No todo —corrigió Akaashi, sin alterar su semblante—. Sólo desde que dijiste que serías el mejor jugador de todo Japón.

—¡Eso fue lo que dije al principio! ¿Por qué nos espiabas, Akaashi? —reclamó fingiendo un tono molesto, mientras modificaba a pronunciación del nombre para darle ese toque dramático que lo caracterizaba.

—No los espiaba. Estaba buscándote porque no aparecías y ya era tarde, así que cuando me acerqué a la cafetería te escuché hablando y me quedé oyendo —explicó con tranquilidad.

—¡Eso es espiar!

—No has respondido mi pregunta, Bokuto-san —recordó Akaashi— ¿Por qué creíste que yo no te correspondía?

Bokuto bajó la mirada al piso, como si buscara las respuestas en él. Akaashi se sintió mal por un momento, por volverle a recordar el mal rato que había pasado. Bokuto era muy susceptible. Pero Akaashi se repitió a sí mismo que está conversación era necesaria.

—Yo, bueno. No estoy muy seguro —susurró con nerviosismo, llevándose su mano libre al cuello—. Supongo que... para mí, tú eres muy, ya sabes, perfecto. Y mírame a mí. Sólo soy bueno en voleibol. Soy un desastre en cualquier otra cosa —soltó una carcajada que sonó incómoda—. Además, tú siempre estás cuidándome y–

—¿Y tú crees que no haces nada por mi? Eso fue lo que dijiste allá.

—Sí... Eso me pareció. Pero no me hagas caso, Akaashi, que ya sabes lo ilógico que puedo ser —Culminó mirando por la ventana, evitando los ojos de Akaashi.

Bokuto no se atrevía a mirar al chico a su lado, por lo que no tenía idea que este lo miraba con ojos enternecidos y una sonrisa pequeña. Akaashi frenó repentinamente. Levantó su mano izquierda hasta el rostro del más alto, posando está en la mejilla y haciéndole voltear con suavidad, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron.

Envueltos en la mirada del otro, todavía sosteniéndose las manos, Akaashi se inclinó hacia adelante. Sus labios rozaron con suavidad la frente el muchacho de pelo dicromático por un par de segundos. En ese efímero momento, ambos probaron el paraíso en el que se encontraban cada vez que sus labios tocaban la piel ajena.

Akaashi regresó a su lugar, observando con sus orbes oscuros el rostro del más alto. A la tenue luz que ofrecían las altas horas de la oscuridad era difícil discernir entre tonos, pero estaba seguro de que la nívea piel de su capitán se había cubierto por un profundo sonrojo.

—Pues sí es ilógico que dudes de mis sentimientos, Bokuto-san —empezó Keiji, con un tono severo, que se suavizó rápidamente—. Creí que habíamos pasado por suficiente como para que ninguno dudara de lo que hay entre nosotros. Kuroo-san tiene razón, si yo no deseara esta relación sin nombre que hay entre nosotros, la hubiera terminado hace ya mucho tiempo —Hizo una pausa, en la que estudió las expresiones de Bokuto. Éste no daba cabida en su sorpresa—. Jamás me molesté en buscarle un nombre a nuestra relación, porque no me importaba. Lo único que yo necesitaba era saber que lo que sentíamos era real —explicó mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Koutarou con el pulgar.

—Akaashi...

—¿Y qué hay de eso de que no haces nada por mi, eh? —reclamó, dando una mirada seria—. Bokuto-san, desde el instante en que nos conocimos trataste de cuidarme. Arriesgaste tu posición como estrella del equipo por el temerario muchacho de primer año. Ni siquiera te importó lo que decían los de tercer año, ¡podían haberte mandado a la banca! Y aún así, tú insististe hasta que lograste que me dieran una oportunidad.

—Sí… —Bokuto sonrió con nostalgia ante el recuerdo. Se sentía muy lejano, aunque había sido hace menos de dos años—. El capitán estaba muy molesto.

—Eso significó mucho para mi, Bokuto-san.

—¿De verdad?

—Desde entonces, te seguí. A donde fueras, ahí estaba yo. Pensaba que las palabras no eran suficientes para agradecerte, así que te ayudé en todo lo que pude.

—¡No era necesario!

—Lo sé. Lo noté. Vi en ti que no pedirías nada a cambio. Pero —Akaashi encontró los ojos de Bokuto con los suyos, brillaban como si contuvieran una constelación entera dentro de sí— yo deseaba hacerlo. Esa no fue la única vez que has hecho cosas maravillosas por mí; cuando me enfermé hace unos meses, tú no dudaste en ir a cuidarme. Aún cuando yo te dije que estaba bien por mi mismo.

—Bueno... ¡Es que estabas solo en tu casa!

—Me cuidaste por dos días enteros. Aguantando mi mal humor y mis caprichos sin una sola queja —se produjo una pausa de un par de segundos, mientras Keiji rememoraba aquellos momentos en los que Koutarou se ocupó de él con tanta dedicación y cariño. Luego agregó con voz animada—: Incluso cocinaste para mí.

—Tampoco fue para tanto, tú harías lo mismo por mi —se excusó el más alto, acaloradamente.

—Es verdad —reconoció el armador—. Sólo que yo sí me quejaría.

Koutarou fingió una cara de dolor, a lo que Akaashi respondió con un resoplido corto.

—Yo creo que tú cuidas muy bien de mi de muchas maneras —continuó explicando el menor—, siempre estás haciéndome reír, aunque la mayoría de las veces decida no hacerlo en voz alta —agregó ante la mirada confundida que recibió.

Una serie de recuerdos aparecieron repentinamente en su cabeza, haciendo que un rubor muy leve y apenas perceptible cubriera sus mejillas. Miró hacia el piso por un segundo antes de volver a clavar la mirada en los ojos de Bokuto, para así proseguir:

—Nunca escatimas en cuanto a demostrar todo lo sientes por mí... En especial en la cama —sus ojos brillaban de lujuria ante los recuerdos.

El mayor no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de exageradamente, sorprendido. Era la primera vez que Akaashi hacía referencia a la vida sexual que compartían en voz alta y lejos de la privacidad de sus habitaciones. Sintió como su rostro se coloreaba con la sangre que llegaba al mismo tiempo que los diversos recuerdos. Algunos tiernos que llenaban su pecho de mil sensaciones diferentes, en los que, debajo de las sábanas y tan juntos que podrían parecer un solo cuerpo, se susurraban pequeños _"te amo"_ , interrumpidos por los besos que no escaseaban. El siguiente recuerdo, calentó la sangre del más alto con gran rapidez. Aún podía sentir a Akaashi sentado sobre sus piernas. Recordaba su voz gimiendo suavemente en su oído. Sonrojado. Sudado. Pidiendo más entre los húmedos besos que se repartían, mientras clavaba las uñas en la espalda del muchacho de silueta más grande, en un inútil intento por controlar las sensaciones que lo llenaban.

La voz de Akaashi regresó a Bokuto al presente, sacándolo de aquella fantasía que había sido realidad múltiples veces en sus habitaciones (y una vez en su baño).

—Y en voleibol no hay momento en el que no me llenes de orgullo ¿sabes? Siempre encuentras una manera de mejorar y de recuperarte de esos raros momentos depresivos que te dan.

—¡Siempre mejoro y me recupero gracias a ti, Akaashi! ¡Yo no sabría qué hacer si ti!

—Y yo no quiero saber qué sería estar sin ti.

El muchacho de cabello como la plata abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Akaashi no dejaba de sorprenderlo hoy.

—¿Te refieres... a...? —Intentó preguntar, cauteloso.

—Si la pregunta es si yo pasaría mi vida contigo, la respuesta es sí. No lo dudaría ni un segundo —Aclaró el azabache, con una voz segura, que ya no trataba de controlar los toques de miel que sus sentimientos le agregaban.

Y como si fuera un reflejo, un instinto, Bokuto se inclinó hasta unir sus labios con los ajenos, los cuales lo recibieron con dulzura, rebosantes de sentimientos puros.

Ambos querían quedarse allí para siempre.

Besándose con cariño, con pasión.

Demostrando que dominaban el territorio de la boca ajena.

Presumiendo que se conocían perfectamente.

Admitiendo que pertenecían a los brazos del otro.

Pero tenían que separarse.

Sin embargo no importó mucho, porque cuando sus labios por fin se distanciaron y se miraron de nuevo, ambos supieron que no tenían por qué extrañarse. No necesitaban añorar el calor del otro. Sin importar si ahora tenían que separarse, o si no podían ser tan cariñosos como sus almas desearan en este instante.

Ambos sabían que tendrían muchas oportunidades para amarse todo lo que quisieran.

 _Sabían que tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo para estar juntos._


	2. Precuela Uno: Ángel de Fantasía

¡Hola! Esta es una precuela para lo que sucedió en el primer capítulo. Aquí se relatan como se conocieron y enamoraron los búhos. Espero que les guste.

Antes había dicho que en total serían tres partes, pero por motivos(?) puede que agregue una o dos más, que sea lo que Zeus quiera.

Se despide con mucho cariño,

 _Golden Luna._

* * *

 **Ángel de Fantasía**

El segundo año de preparatoria de Koutarou Bokuto se veía prometedor. Desde finales de primer año su nombre y posición habían tomado peso en el equipo de voleibol de la academia Fukurodani. Ahora, el equipo esperaba que él tomara el manto del As tras la partida del talentoso rematador de tercer año.

Apenas el chico de cabello bicolor entendió el peso y la confianza que estaban depositando sobre sus hombros, no hubo control ni límite alguno para su emoción. Tras el excitante anuncio, pasó meses enteros dedicándose en cuerpo y alma al voleibol. Le había prometido al antiguo As que llevaría a Fukurodani a la cima, y Bokuto era una persona que cumplía su palabra.

El primer día de clases del nuevo año llegó. Desde que despertó esa fría mañana, Koutarou tembló de emoción y llenó su mente con todo lo que su equipo lograría en este nuevo año. Todo lo que **él** les permitiría alcanzar.

Durante la ceremonia de apertura, sus pensamientos divagaban en quiénes serían los nuevos miembros de ese equipo al que él consideraba una familia. Nunca se le había dificultado hacer amigos, así que conocer a los chicos nuevos le emocionaba.

 _¿Quién sabe qué talentos descubrirían este año?_

Observó atentamente a los chicos que estaban en la sección designada para primer año. Analizaba quiénes se veían atléticos, quienes se veían agradables. Podría considerar varias opciones, sin embargo, ninguno llamaba realmente su atención.

 _Hasta que lo vio._

Sentado en la tercera fila, de aspecto estoico y elegante. Cabello negro, corto, cuyas puntas caían curvándose suavemente hacia arriba. De piel bronceada y contextura media. Ojos oscuros, rasgados, acompañados por cejas gruesas. Con un semblante de tranquilidad, a diferencia de muchos otros de sus compañeros que exhalaban nervios por sus poros. Este muchacho se veía como si estuviera listo para todo lo que viniera.

El corazón del joven de segundo año dio un brinco de la emoción. Nunca antes había visto a alguien tan lindo. De repente se sintió sin aliento. Era extraño, nunca antes se había sentido así. Entendió que lo que sea que le estuviera pasando era causado por el muchacho de cabello azabache que miraba hacia el frente calmadamente.

Bokuto ansiaba tenerlo en su vida. Preguntándose si quizá jugaría voleibol, decidió mirarlo un poco más. Su contextura no le decía mucho. Pero tampoco lo desanimaba completamente. Entonces el muchacho levantó una de sus manos y la pasó por su oscuro cabello. Bokuto no pudo evitar notar que se veían delicadas, de dedos largos y libres de cualquier imperfección. Quizá era un armador. Esperaba que lo fuera.

Deseaba que fuera cualquier cosa que le permitiera estar en el equipo, cerca de él.

Pero el rematador no podría esperar una semana entera hasta la presentación de los nuevos miembros. No quería esperar tanto tiempo para poder hablar con el hermoso joven de aspecto estoico. Decidió que lo buscaría hoy mismo. Lo conocería. Le preguntaría si era jugador de voleibol. Y si no lo era, pues lo convencería. No permitiría que la oportunidad de tenerlo cerca se le escapara de las manos.

Estaba creando su tercera estrategia para acerarse a su nuevo interés, cuando reparó en que nunca había deseado tanto conocer a alguien. Nunca había encontrado a una persona, de la que no había oído ni una palabra, tan interesante. Su corazón nunca se había sentido en un baile y sus pulmones nunca le habían fallado en darle aliento.

Entonces se dio cuenta…

 _Se había enamorado._

Este era un sentimiento nuevo y extraño para Koutarou. Pero él era el tipo de persona que no le temía a los retos. Y ciertamente, la idea de pasar por aquello que las películas tanto glorificaban le atraía. Decidió que nada le impediría acercarse a este interesante chico que había capturado su corazón sin mover un solo dedo.

Y agregando una nueva meta a su lista, se adentró en su primer día de clases.

Buscó al chico mientras caminaba en los pasillos, por la ventana de su salón, en los salones frente a los que pasaba, e incluso en el baño, en el cual pasó unos minutos más de los que necesitaba; quién sabe si el próximo chico que entraría por la puerta sería el elegante chico de primer año. Pero no tuvo éxito alguno.

Más no dejó que eso lo desanimara.

En las clases que no le parecían tan interesantes como el misterioso chico, que eran la mayoría, dejó que su imaginación vagara en diferentes escenarios en los que iniciaba una conversación con él. No sabía como sería su voz, pero estaba seguro de que tendría una voz bonita.

Porque una persona así de linda se merecía una voz hermosa.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, terminó el suyo rápidamente, se escabulló de sus compañeros y salió a recorrer los pasillos de la academia. Se encontró con muchas personas que lo saludaban, a quienes devolvía el saludo con una sonrisa, incluso cuando no recordaba sus nombres. Sin embargo, ninguno de los rostros que vio pertenecía al apuesto chico que buscaba tan esperanzadamente. No había señal de él en ningún lugar. Como si no existiera. Como si solo hubiera sido un producto de la imaginación de Bokuto.

Regresó a su salón para empezar con las clases de la tarde, ligeramente abatido por no lograr su objetivo; pero se justificó en la idea de que la edificación era enorme. No había podido recorrerla completamente. Aún quedaban muchos lugares en los que buscar. Salones en los que mirar. Pasillos que recorrer. Sitios en donde podría encontrar su suerte.

Cuando el timbre anunció el final de la jornada académica, Koutarou se levantó con orgullo y se dirigió a la práctica de voleibol. Mientras se encaminaba al gimnasio, prestó atención a las caras que dejaba atrás. En vano. Ninguna era del misterioso muchacho de aspecto estoico que había visto en la mañana.

¿Y si realmente el chico era una ilusión? Es decir, nunca antes había visto una persona así de hermosa. Quizá si había sido una fantasía. Un ángel que jugó a la existencia en su imaginación.

 _No._

Bokuto estaba seguro de lo que había visto. Sabía que existía y estaba en algún lugar en la academia Fukurodani. Y lo encontraría. No se rendiría tan fácilmente. Quizá no había tenido suerte hoy, pero tenía tiempo para buscar. Aún tenía muchas oportunidades para cumplir con su reciente meta.

En el momento en que el muchacho de cabello dicromático cruzó por la puerta del gimnasio, dejó cualquier otro pensamiento fuera de su cabeza. Él era el nuevo As del Fukurodani, y debía darle a su equipo todo lo que tenía. Así que despejó su mente de fantasías futuras y se concentró en lo que lo rodeaba: el voleibol.

Entró al establecimiento donde los chicos de tercer año, y algunos de su mismo año, lo recibieron con sonrisas y ánimos. Él se aseguró de que todos percibieran su ánimo e intenciones; saludó con efusividad, agitando sus manos y riendo fuertemente. Se presentó ante su capitán y vice-capitán, dejando en claro que estaba dispuesto a superar cualquier reto que se les cruzara. Les prometió que ganarían todos los partidos que jugaran.

Aunque, la verdad, era todo simbolismo por ser el primer día. Pues habían pasado las vacaciones enteras entrenando con su alineación actual, por lo que sus compañeros y entrenador ya lo conocían bien. Sabían Bokuto sólo miraba al cielo. Entendían que incluso aunque tuviera momentos con bajones exagerados, a la misma rapidez con la que bajaba, volvía a subir.

El entrenamiento empezó con energía. Los de primer año no se integrarían hasta dentro de una semana, así que practicaba con las caras que vería por segundo año consecutivo. Todo iba a salir de maravilla. Estaban decidiendo qué entrenaría cada uno y cómo se dividirían. Parecía que el día transcurriría con tranquilidad.

Hasta que la puerta del gimnasio se abrió estrepitosamente, interrumpiendo a los presentes, causando que se voltearan curiosos hacia el origen del sonido.

 _Y en ese momento, Bokuto supo que la suerte estaba a su favor._

En el umbral de la puerta estaba parado el joven de cabello azabache al que había visto en la mañana. Aquél al que había buscado energéticamente por el edificio. Aquél al que había llamado ángel de fantasía cuando, derrotado, pensó que lo había soñado despierto.

Estaba parado en la entrada del gimnasio con ropa deportiva y su habitual expresión estoica. Como si el destino mismo le hubiera hecho el favor a Koutarou tras verlo esforzarse tanto.

Pestañeó varias veces, esperando que fuera una ilusión. Pero seguía ahí. Su estómago se lleno de un cosquilleo indescriptible.

—Disculpen la interrupción —pronunció el muchacho.

Y el corazón de Bokuto bailó en su pecho, al ritmo de la voz del chico. Era suave y calmada. Pero para el joven As, había sonado como la canción más melodiosa. Como si quisiera complacer las plegarias silenciosas de Bokuto para volver a oírle hablar, el chico continuó:

—¿Es este el equipo de voleibol?

Miró a sus compañeros, quería comprobar que él no era el único que notaba esa presencia y escuchaba esa voz. Y en ese momento supo que algo iba mal. Definitivamente lo estaban viendo, pero ellos no parecían verlo ni con un tercio de la alegría que Bokuto.

El capitán lo miraba con molestia, al igual que el vice-capitán. Nervioso, Koutarou, paseó su mirada por los demás miembros del equipo. La mayoría lo miraba seriamente, un par con sorpresa y otros pocos compartían la molestia de los dos chicos de tercer año.

—Así es —respondió el que portaba el número uno, con un dejo de desprecio en su voz—. ¿Eres uno de los solicitantes de primer año?

El muchacho asintió rápidamente. Dio un paso hacia el gimnasio, dejando la puerta cerrarse suavemente tras de sí. El capitán levantó la ceja, pedante. Parecía que el muchacho era un poco atrevido para los gustos de los de tercer año. Pero Bokuto se encontraba demasiado ocupado agradeciéndole a su suerte por haberle juntado tan pronto con el chico al que había perseguido todo el día.

—Mi nombre es Keiji Akaashi. Tengo quince años, mido un metro setenta y nueve y soy armador —se presentó con seguridad.

Estaba deleitándose en el hecho de que había tenido razón: el lindo chico de aspecto elegante era una persona sin miedo de enfrentarse al mundo; o al menos, lo suficiente como para aparecerse frente al equipo una semana antes de lo requerido. Había acertado otra cosa, también. Era armador. Sus manos lo habían delatado.

Pero lo más importante es que ahora el chico más lindo que Bokuto había visto, por fin tenía nombre. _Keiji Akaashi_. Y al rematador de segundo año, ese nombre le parecía perfecto para él. Tenía ganas de pronunciarlo hasta que se cansara, hasta que se hiciera suyo. Pero se quedó callado, pues Akaashi se inclinó respetuosamente y siguió hablando:

—Por favor, cuiden de m-

—Espera —frenó el alto muchacho a cargo del Fukurodani. El azabache levantó la mirada, confundido—. ¿Qué haces aquí? La introducción de los de primer año es en una semana. Regresa después.

Había hablado con el fastidio pintando su voz, mientras sacudía su mano en un gesto flojo, incitándolo a alejarse. Como si Akaashi no valiera la pena de su tiempo. Frunció el ceño casi imperceptiblemente, sin quitar su semblante serio. Lucía como si estuviera analizando su próximo movimiento.

Bokuto dudó. No estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar con el rumbo que la situación estaba tomando. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero la tranquila y melodiosa voz del chico de primer año volvió a salir:

—Lo sé. Pero pensé en presentarme hoy mismo para poder conocerlos pronto. Como armador, debo integrarme y ajustarme al equipo. Y mientras más pronto, mejor será —explicó.

Keiji parecía no conocer la duda. Esa confianza hizo a Bokuto sonreír expectante.

—¿Ajustarte al equipo? —Repitió con burla el capitán— Escucha, niño, los de primer año ni siquiera participan en los juegos. Así que no deberías preocuparte por eso de "ajustarte pronto" —escupió, remarcando las dos últimas palabras.

Bokuto sintió la molestia contra su capitán nacerle en el pecho. Se veía feliz de haber despreciado al valiente muchacho. Como si romper sus ilusiones hubiera sido un gran logro.

El de cabello bicolor se mordió el labio para no decirle nada de lo que se pudiera arrepentir. Paseó su mirada hasta el muchacho que estaba parado frente a la puerta. Se veía confundido. Y algo más que en un principio no pudo identificar. Pero había visto esa expresión en otros chicos de primer año antes, así que no le tomó mucho notar que también se sentía herido.

Era obvio que las palabras del capitán lo habían lastimado.

Algo en el pecho del As se movió con intranquilidad. Recordaba lo mucho que le había costado conseguir la confianza del equipo durante su primer año. Era consciente que si no hubiera sido por todo el reconocimiento que ganó como rematador en la escuela media, quizá no le habrían dado una oportunidad en los partidos importantes, como al resto de los chicos de primer año.

Mientras que los demás chicos nuevos se limitaban a recoger balones y practicar en el gimnasio, a Bokuto ya le habían dejado ser parte de dos partidos. Cuando cada uno de los otros integrantes de su mismo año habían logrado participar cada uno en un partido de práctica, a Bokuto lo estaban volviendo un miembro titular para el próximo torneo. Y ahora, apenas sus iguales se volvían miembros regulares, a Koutarou ya le habían dado el peso del As.

No era que el de cabello dicromático fuera muy superior a ellos jugando, él podía ver que había talento en sus compañeros; mas a Bokuto lo precedían los rumores de estrella desde su escuela media. Y el entrenador de Fukurodani no se podía resistir a la fama que le daría al equipo tenerlo entre sus filas.

Debía admitir que la forma en la que sus superiores trataban a los de primer año era injusta, pero en todo ese primer año no hizo nada para cambiarlo.

En este momento el objeto de sus sentimientos era la víctima de los horribles tratos. Bokuto no podía evitar sentirse culpable.

El muchacho de cabello azabache miró al suelo. Lucía derrotado. Verlo así hizo que el corazón de Bokuto se encogiera. Apena se había enamorado esta mañana, no pensó que tendría que verlo triste tan pronto. No le gustaba la sensación que le provocaba.

Koutarou no sabía qué le esperaba a alguien como Akaashi, de quien no había oído nunca, en un equipo de tan altas expectativas como el Fukurodani. No sabía si sería un buen armador. Apenas sabía lo que el chico había dicho sobre si mismo. Pero, quizá por culpa de los sentimientos que había desarrollado por el chico de primer año, no podía dejar que se fuera así. Rechazado, derrotado.

Su instinto le estaba gritando que si dejaba que se fuera, perdería una de las oportunidades más importantes que alguna vez tendría. Bokuto no era el tipo de persona que ignoraba sus instintos. Y mucho menos ahora, que eran propulsados pos sus nuevos sentimientos. Si nadie le daría una oportunidad al valiente muchacho, él lo haría. Así que dio un paso hacia delante y vociferó:

—¡Espera! ¡No te vayas todavía!

El aludido se volteó con confusión.

—¡Dale una oportunidad, capitán! —rogó Bokuto—. Tengo un buen presentimiento sobre él, ¡sólo deje que me haga algunos pases!

El capitán alzó una ceja inquisidora.

—¿Por qué tan ansioso por comprobar sus habilidades? En una semana podrás verlo jugar, junto a los demás nuevos integrantes.

Pero una semana no era un tiempo aceptable para Koutarou. Así que volvió a insistir.

—¡Por favor! ¡Sólo una vez!

—No interrumpiré la practica por un solicitante ansioso —sentenció el de tercer año.

El chico de cabello a blanco y negro bajó la mirada, abatido; parecía que en esto no contaba con el apoyo del capitán en lo absoluto.

El joven de primer año lo miraba desde la puerta, dudando sobre su próximo movimiento. Bokuto se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que Akaashi lo miraba directamente. Supo que se hubiera emocionado, de no haber fallado en brindarle ayuda.

¿Con qué cara iba ir a intentar conquistarlo, si ni siquiera lo había podido ayudar cuando lo necesitaba?

Bokuto levantó la mirada para pedirle disculpas silenciosamente por no haber podido ayudar. Sus ojos se encontraron con los del menor. Y sintió como si electricidad corriera por su corazón. Se dio cuenta de que sus ojos eran azul oscuro y sus pestañas bastante largas. Notó que caía aun más profundo en el amor, mientras realizaba que Akaashi era aún más lindo de cerca de lo que habría pensado. Todavía no estaba listo para dejarlo ir.

Una idea arriesgada inundó su cabeza.

El capitán había dicho que no interrumpiría la práctica… Entonces todo lo que tenía que hacer era no interrumpirla.

Una sonrisa con intensiones ocultas apareció en su rostro, dejando desconcertados a las personas a su alrededor. Tomó dos balones de rayas azules y amarillas, y se dirigió hasta las grandes puertas frente a las que estaba parado el muchacho de cabello azabache, quien todavía lo miraba confundido.

No necesitaba de todo el equipo presente para poner a prueba las habilidades del armador de primer año. Sólo necesitaba un rematador ¡y eso era él! La joven estrella se volteó hacia su capitán, ensanchó su sonrisa y anunció:

—¡Entonces, nos aseguraremos de no interrumpir! —Se volteó hacia el sorprendido chico a su lado y le indicó— Sígueme, conozco un lugar a donde podemos ir.

Recibió un rápido asentimiento como repuesta y se puso en marcha sin esperar la reacción del resto del equipo.

Caminaron en silencio mientras se alejaban del lugar. El joven de primer año paseaba sus ojos entre el gimnasio y el sonriente muchacho de segundo año. No tenía idea de quién era él, pero no le parecía una mala idea seguirlo. Algo en su atmósfera lo atraía. Le decía que podía confiar en él.

El joven armador notó que los ojos de su acompañante eran grandes y redondeados, adornados con un par de irises color oro; acompañados con gruesas cejas y pestañas blancas. Su cabello, peinado hacia arriba, era del mismo blanco que sus cejas, pero mostraba, además, mechones de color negro y gris repartidos por todas partes, no tenía idea de si era natural; nunca había visto un cabello así antes. O quizá, simplemente nunca había visto a alguien con esas características antes, pues un par de ojos tan amarillos como el oro tampoco eran muy comunes.

No era mucho más alto que Keiji, apenas le debía ganar por unos cinco centímetros, sin embargo su cuerpo era considerablemente fornido, de gruesos brazos y espalda ancha. El menor se veía pequeño a su lado, incluso cuando su contextura no era tan delgada como para ser visto de tal manera en cualquier otra situación.

Por encima de su singular apariencia, se podía sentir un aura de felicidad y confianza viniendo de él. Akaashi pensó que él sería el tipo de persona que no le tenía miedo a nada. Y por la forma en la que había ignorado las palabras de su capitán, supuso que tenía razón.

Pero había algo más que venía con él. A pesar de no haberlo visto nunca antes, sentía algo familiar en él, en su aspecto. El armador se debatió en si quizá había escuchado a alguien hablar sobre él. Y solo entonces cayó en cuenta de que aún no conocía su nombre.

 _¿Qué nombre tendría una persona de aspecto tan singular?_

Y como si le hubiera leído la mente, su acompañante se volteó con una mirada apenada adornando el oro de sus ojos.

—Sé que eso fue bastante espontáneo, lo lamento —admitió—. Ni siquiera me pude presentar. Soy Koutarou Bokuto.

 _Bokuto._

Y en ese momento Akaashi se dio cuenta.

 _Tenía el aspecto de un búho._

Era un nombre bastante apropiado para él.

Antes de que el menor pudiera responder, su interlocutor señaló un edifico bastante parecido al gimnasio del que acaban de salir. Akaashi leyó en el cartel por encima de la puerta que ese era el tercer gimnasio. Parecía que estaba cerrado.

—¡Ese es el lugar! —indicó el mayor con entusiasmo, mientras empezaba a acercarse a las puertas. Akaashi lo siguió inmediatamente.

Cuando Koutarou intentó abrir la puerta, se topó con que estaba cerrada con llave. Akaashi sintió algo en su interior removerse.

 _Decepción._

No quería perder la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con el singular muchacho.

Mas el de segundo año no se vio para nada abrumado. Sin dudarlo se alejó de la puerta y comenzó a buscar en las cercanías, pasando sus manos por algunas esquinas y ventanas, mientras cuchicheaba algo que el más bajo no podía discernir.

Sus dedos pasaron por la esquina de una de las ventanas más alejadas y su rostro se iluminó repentinamente mientras soltaba una expresión de triunfo. Había encontrado lo que buscaba. Levantó la mano, mostrándole a Akaashi su hallazgo con orgullo. Eran un par de llaves.

Se apresuró a abrir las puertas, que cedieron rápidamente con las llaves. Encendió la luz de la gran habitación y se adentró en esta. Repentinamente se volteó hacia Akaashi y alzó los brazos, señalando todo el lugar.

—¡Ta-da! —gritó el de cabello blanco, sacándole una pequeña sonrisa a Akaashi ante el exagerado gesto.

Había sido fugaz, apenas había levantado sus comisuras. Pero fue suficiente para encender la llama en el pecho de Bokuto. Quería verlo sonreír todo el día.

—Disculpe, Bokuto-san, ¿qué hacemos aquí?

El muchacho de ojos ambarinos sintió su corazón acelerarse y su estomago brincar en el momento en que su nombre salió de los labios del menor; logró disimular las desbordantes emociones sonriéndole ampliamente al chico parado frente a sí.

—¿No es obvio? Por hoy, practicaremos aquí. Ya mañana hablaré con el capitán y el entrenador. Seguro te dejan integrarte de una vez —aseguró.

Akaashi sintió una calidez nacer en su pecho. No se esperaba tal acto luego de haber sido rechazado descaradamente hace unos cuantos minutos. La parte lógica de su cerebro conocía las pocas posibilidades que tenían de que la idea del mayor se hiciera real. Sin embargo, Bokuto hablaba con esperanza y seguridad, por lo que su mente le rogaba creerle al de brillante sonrisa.

Sacaron la malla que estaba guardada en el clóset y la montaron. Empezaron a calentar mientras Bokuto iniciaba una ronda de preguntas para el menor. Preguntó desde qué escuela venía, hasta qué número era antes. Las preguntas venían una detrás de la otra mientras que Akaashi las respondía con calma.

—¿Hace cuánto que juegas voleibol?

—Empecé a jugar cuando estaba en segundo grado de primaria.

—¡Oh, es bastante tiempo! ¿Por qué empezaste a jugar?

—No lo recuerdo realmente, creo que los demás equipos estaban llenos —dijo el azabache mientras se flexionaba hacia delante, procurando estirar los músculos de su espalda—. Pero me gustó el deporte, así que decidí quedarme.

—¡Eso es genial! ¿Por qué quisiste ser armador?

Parecía que al más alto no se le acababan las preguntas. Akaashi no tenía idea de qué tanto se interesaba en él, nunca se había considerado una persona realmente interesante. El azabache nunca había sido una persona conversadora o popular; todo lo contrario a su acompañante, por lo que veía. Aun así, a Keiji le estaba gustando hablar con él, así que siguió respondiendo, e incluso formuló algunas de las preguntas que se formaron en su mente.

Para cuando llegó la hora de probar sus habilidades, Akaashi se sintió nervioso. A pesar de que no dejó que sus preocupaciones se reflejaran en los ojos, no podía apaciguar el sentimiento de incomodidad que iba creciendo en su pecho.

Sabía que no tenía sentido preocuparse; él confiaba bastante en sus capacidades. Aún así la problemática sensación no dejaba su cuerpo.

Bokuto fue el único que no lo miró con indiferencia o desprecio en el momento en que entró al gimnasio; fue la única persona en el equipo que le había dado una oportunidad cuando todos siguieron al capitán, que le había dado la espalda. Ahora él le sonreía con un brillo que hacía nacer una extraña pero agradable calidez en su pecho.

Le agobiaba la idea de que la mirada de amabilidad se fuera.

Temía que Bokuto le diera la espalda también.

 _Tenía miedo de decepcionar a Bokuto._

Pero sabía que tenía que hacer esto, no podía ser un cobarde. Respiró profundo y se aseguró de que su voz saliera con la calma que tanto le gustaba proyectar:

—Bien, ¿qué tipo de pase prefieres, Bokuto-san?

—¡Alto y un poco separado de la malla, por favor!

—Está bien.

El menor se posicionó en el centro de la corte y observó como Bokuto caminaba hasta atrás con una de las pelotas en la mano, para luego voltearse y sonreírle con confianza.

—¿Estás listo, Akaashi?

—Adelante, Bokuto-san.

—¡Ahí va! —Sonrió ampliamente y lanzó la pelota en dirección del azabache.

Akaashi exhaló y se concentró. Miró la posición del rematador, la trayectoria de la pelota, su posición y el punto más alto a donde la pelota debería llegar. Observó como Bokuto se empezaba a mover. Estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer.

Rebotó la pelota con sus yemas y la dirigió al punto más efectivo para el remate; alta y un poco alejada de la malla. Bokutó saltó, con una expresión de concentración que Akaashi no habría creído ver en él. Su mano impactó de lleno contra el balón justo cuando alcanzó el punto más alto. Lo siguiente que Akaashi reconoció fue el sonido del balón estampándose fuertemente a medio metro de la línea final de la corte contraria. Si hubiera un equipo en ese lado de la cancha, la rapidez y fuerza habrían hecho de ese, un remate difícil de detener.

Akaashi debía admitir que Bokuto era tan increíble como su apariencia proyectaba. Era considerablemente rápido y muy fuerte. La facilidad con la que había golpeado ese pase era sorprendente, pero el más bajo no pudo evitar notar sus propias fallas y ya había empezado a buscar formas en las que su pase pudiera haber sido mejor, cuando sintió un par de manos ajenas tomarlo por los brazos y voltearlo, zarandeándolo ligeramente.

Se enfrentó a un par de ojos de oro que brillaban como el diamante más puro del mundo.

—¡Ese pase fue increíble, Akaashi! ¡Eres increíble! —Exclamaba el más alto, todavía sosteniéndolo.

El corazón del armador comenzó un ritmo errático que jamás había experimentado antes; su piel cosquilleaba allí donde las manos del mayor la tocaban. Se encontraba totalmente paralizado. La reacción lo había tomado por sorpresa. Se encontraba complemente abrumado por la cercanía a la que tenía a Bokuto.

De repente, el As pareció darse cuenta de sus acciones, soltando al menor apresuradamente y retrocediendo un paso.

—Diablos —murmuró mirando al piso, ligeramente sonrojado—, lamento eso, Akaashi, me emocioné mucho. —Levantó la mirada y le sonrió al menor de nuevo— ¡Es que ese pase fue genial!

Las palabras por fin cobraron peso en la cabeza de Akaashi; su estómago se llenó de un cosquilleo similar al que el contacto causó en su piel y sintió su cara caliente. Era una sensación agradable, como si todo se sintiera más ligero. Keiji tenía miedo de averiguar el trasfondo de sus nuevos sentimientos.

Se dio cuenta que todavía no había respondido al cumplido del mayor.

—Muchas gracias, Bokuto-san —dijo, luchando por mantener la tranquilidad de su voz—. Pero tú también eres increíble, ¿sabes? Yo, por mi parte, pude haberlo hecho mejor…

—¡Akaashi, gracias por notar lo genial que soy! —dijo con emoción. Akaashi notó que el sonrojo en las mejillas del peli-blanco se había intensificado un poco— Si crees que puedes mejorar, entonces sólo hay una manera de hacerlo: ¡Practicando! —Miró al menor con entusiasmo— Así que, ¿continuamos?

—Por supuesto, Bokuto-san. —Akaashi esbozó una sonrisa pequeña y volvió a concentrarse en su posición como armador.

Y así pasaron las próximas horas, entre remates y colocaciones. Bokuto soltaba cumplidos y consejos cada cierto rato, causando que el pulso de Akaashi se acelerara momentáneamente, hasta que el menor lograba recuperar el control de su cuerpo.

Mientras más tiempo pasaba junto al chico de ojos claros, más seguro estaba de que las sensaciones que provocaba en él, no eran causadas por el deseo de ser su amigo. Había algo más ahí. Algo que Akaashi temía descubrir.

Tras un par horas de práctica, Bokuto decidió dar por finalizado el día. Akaashi había logrado adaptarse al rematador tras la primera hora e incluso probaron otros pases que ambos consideraron bastante buenos. Habían logrado conectar más rápido de lo que Akaashi esperaba. La actitud enérgica del mayor era envolvente.

—Mañana hablaré con el capitán de nuevo —prometió el rematador—. Le contaré del increíble armador que eres, ¡ya verás que te dejarán practicar con el resto del equipo!

—Muchas gracias, Bokuto-san —respondió con calma—. Lamento haberte causado problemas hoy.

—¿Eh? ¿Problemas? —Pestañeó repetidas veces, parecía realmente no entender a qué se refería el menor.

—Sí, por interrumpir y hacer que no pudieras practicar con el equipo. Lo siento.

—¡Oh, eso! —Soltó una carcajada— No hay nada por lo que disculparse, Akaashi. Fue un placer mío pasar el tiempo contigo hoy. Realmente me gustó rematar tus pases.

El aludido sintió su corazón dar un brinco ante las palabras de Bokuto. Continuaba causando reacciones raras en su cuerpo que esperaba que pararan pronto, pues Akaashi estaba usando todo su control para evitar ahondar en sus pensamientos y dar con una respuesta lógica para esto. Sea lo que fuere, sabía que sería problemático.

—Me halagas, Bokuto-san —dijo el menor al cabo de unos segundos.

—¡No seas tan modesto, Akaashi! Está bien reconocer tus talentos. Por ejemplo — irguió su espalda y levantó la mano hacia su pecho, señalándose con el pulgar—, yo sé que soy un rematador increíble.

Akaashi respondió con un resoplido mientras volteaba los ojos. Bokuto estaba bastante lleno de si mismo; aunque debía admitir que no le molestaba, pues la confianza del mayor parecía ser contagiosa. Le había dicho que mañana se arreglaría todo con el equipo, y lo dijo con una sonrisa tan brillante y una voz tan ajena a la duda, que a Akaashi no le había quedado más opción que creerle.

—¡Estoy seguro de que haremos un increíble dúo en los partidos! —comentó el mayor, mientras salían del gimnasio tras haber limpiado.

El estómago de Akaashi dio un vuelco.

—¿Partidos? Ni siquiera soy parte oficial del equipo, ¿y ya estás pensando en partidos?

Bokuto parecía ser bastante soñador con sus metas. Akaashi razonó que quizá por eso siempre estaba tan alegre.

Porque veía un futuro brillante delante de sí.

—¡Aún no lo eres, pero apenas vean tu increíble talento lo serás!

—Gracias, supongo —respondió con simpleza, batallando con las sensaciones que luchaban por nacer en su pecho.

Quizá si Bokuto dejara de elogiarlo sería más sencillo.

O si dejara de mirarlo con ese brillo en los ojos.

—¡Descansa bien esta noche, Akaashi! Mañana empieza la práctica matutina, así que espero verte listo para entrenar a las ocho de la mañana —explicó el rematador en el momento que llegaron a las puertas de la academia.

—Lo estaré, Bokuto-san.

Y con eso, partieron en direcciones opuestas, cada uno esperando llegar a su casa con ansias.

Bokuto deseaba poder revivir en su memoria cada momento que había pasado con el chico del que se había enamorado; Akaashi esperaba alejarse de la envolvente aura de Koutarou y así alejar las extrañas sensaciones y pensamientos innecesarios.

La mañana siguiente llegó para a darle a Akaashi la cruel realización de que no había podido deshacerse de los sentimientos que Bokuto había provocado en sí. A pesar de que se había logrado dormir temprano, el protagonista de sus sueños fue su amigo de ojos de oro. Ni si quiera lograba recordar el sueño.

Sólo recordaba a Bokuto en él.

 _Y la forma en que había hecho su corazón acelerar más veces de lo que le gustaría admitir._

Sacudió su cabeza para alejar los pensamientos que trataban de salirse de control, y se comenzó a alistar para un segundo día de clases. Salió de su casa apresurado, a pesar de que aún faltaba bastante tiempo para la hora pautada. La idea de tener que enfrentarse al equipo sin Bokuto lo ponía nervioso, así que planeó llegar primero para esperar al chico de cabello bicolor y entrar al gimnasio junto a él.

Revisó el reloj de su celular en el momento en que llegó a las puertas de la academia Fukurodani. Eran las siete y cuarenta. Decidió esperar a Bokuto en la entrada.

Durante los siguientes quince minutos su mente se llenó de las posibles direcciones que tomaría el día de hoy. El mayor había hecho lo mejor para asegurarle que todo estaría bien, pero a diferencia de él, Akaashi no era un eterno positivista. Tampoco es que fuera pesimista. Era bastante realista. Se sentía orgulloso de lógica; y esta le decía que la opinión del capitán y demás miembros del equipo no cambiarían de un día para otro.

Como si fuera una señal del universo, el capitán del equipo de voleibol pasó por delante de Keiji. Se detuvo frente al azabache y le lanzó una mirada hostil.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? No es como si esperaras entrar a la práctica matutina, ¿o si?

Akaashi sintió como la confianza que había logrado construir ayer con Koutarou desaparecía ante la mirada del muchacho de tercer año. No encontraba palabras. No sabía si debía disculparse o defenderse.

 _Quería desaparecer._

Sabía que debía haberse ido en el momento en que recibió la primera mirada de desden del capitán, pero Bokuto le había logrado convencer de quedarse. Le hacía hecho creer que todo estaría bien. Lo había convencido que a la mañana siguiente todos le aceptarían y lo tratarían bien.

 _Y ahora Bokuto no estaba aquí para cumplir con sus palabras._

Akaashi había comenzado a maldecir su suerte y sus decisiones.

Sabía que todo estaba en su imaginación, pero sentía como si el aire quisiera aplastarlo; veía el mundo más oscuro, rodeado por sonidos siniestros. Las personas pasaba por detrás del mayor, pero nadie reparaba en su situación

Estaba al límite de su autocontrol, con su semblante inexpresivo apunto de ceder ante la desesperación que rugía en su interior, cuando escuchó una voz seria venir desde atrás de si. No se atrevió a voltear. Temía que fuera falso.

—¡Akaashi se va a integrar a la práctica de hoy, capitán!

 _Bokuto._

Quién aún frente a la intimidante mirada del mayor, sonaba confiado.

—¿Con la aprobación de quién? —cuestionó el de tercer año, alzando una ceja.

—¡La mía! Y apenas vea los pases que Akaashi puede manejar, tendrá tu aprobación también —exclamó peli-blanco, mientras se posicionaba a la espalda de Akaashi.

—Eso lo veremos… —murmuró el capitán, lanzando una última mirada de desprecio para así seguir su camino.

Akaashi soltó una bocanada de aire que no sabía que había estado conteniendo.

—¿Estás bien, Akaashi? —preguntó Bokuto, recibió un asentimiento de cabeza que no le inspiró mucha confianza.

El armador de primer año no tenía manera de saber la forma en la que la ira se había acumulado en el pecho del As cuando vio como era acorralado e intimidado. No tenía idea de la preocupación que ahora lo recorría, temiendo que tanta hostilidad pudiera causar que Keiji decidiera alejarse del equipo.

Bokuto ya se había imaginado ganando partidos junto al chico de ojos azules. Y esa era una fantasía a la que no estaba dispuesto a renunciar.

Alejó la seriedad de su rostro, si quería calmar a Akaashi, tenía que mantener la atmosfera despreocupada de siempre. Así que esbozó su mejor sonrisa y buscó mirada azulada del menor.

Akaashi sintió como el mayor se movía hacia su frente para mirarle, mas no despegó su mirada del piso. Podía haber mantenido la calma durante el momento, pero sabía que apenas mirara a Bokuto se delataría. No le gustaba que nadie lo viera vulnerable, se sentía patético luciendo como un cachorro abandonado. Buscó deshacerse de la preocupación que cubría sus ojos.

 _Y de repente sintió la mano de Bokuto caer en su hombro._

Era la segunda vez que se tocaban desde que se conocían.

La mano del mayor provocaba un cosquilleo y un calor agradable que rápidamente invadió su pecho y se distribuyó por todo su cuerpo.

Levantó la mirada y se encontró con la sonrisa más brillante que había visto en toda su vida. La calidez que el contacto de Bokuto le provocaba se transformó en paz, en tranquilidad, en esperanza.

Entonces clavó su mirada en la de Bokuto.

 _Y todo a su alrededor desapareció._ _  
_  
Ya no sentía el temor de ser despreciado en su nuevo equipo.

Ya no estaban las voces de desprecio que ayer por la tarde convirtieron su primer encuentro en un martirio.

Ni las miradas de desdén que dudaban de sus capacidades.

Ya no estaba la ruidosa desesperación de Akaashi que cubría todo de oscuridad y alejaba las opciones positivas.

 _Ahora solo estaba Bokuto_.

Con su animada voz, diciendo su nombre como su fuera su palabra favorita.

Con sus dulces ojos de oro, atrapándolo en el brillo y la curiosidad que estos derrochaban.

 _Como un ángel guardián sacado de una fantasía._

Con su hermosa sonrisa, iluminando toda la oscuridad que había rodeado a Akaashi.

—¿Entonces? ¿Listo para la práctica matutina? —preguntó Bokuto, ensanchando su sonrisa.

 _Y Akaashi supo que todo estaría bien._


End file.
